


Eye of the Storm

by AndreyaWinchester



Series: Prince-Blocked [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladnis - Freeform, I don't want to be misleading, M/M, OKAY this was meant to be primarily Promptis, Promptis - Freeform, Should i bump it down to T?, Sorry Not Sorry, is the rating M too high?, it became mostly Gladnis, mentions of luna, no regrets, okay I'm kinda sorry, they find a Haven in a cave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyaWinchester/pseuds/AndreyaWinchester
Summary: The Regalia decides to break down in the middle of nowhere in the middle of a storm. They call Cindy to come tow them to safety, but it's not safe for her to come out in the storm. They find a haven tucked away in a cave dug into the side of a mountain nearby and wait out the storm, the sound of the flowing water running through the creak in the cave. It had been weeks since they had stayed at a hotel. They’re filthy, and entering night two stuck in this haven, they realize they’ve run out of clean clothes.





	1. Nothing's Worse Than Wet Socks

**Author's Note:**

> Had a dream along these lines and now i want to write a fic...Wish me luck
> 
> This was suppose to be a one shot but as usual i got carried away.  
> PS Have i mentioned i suck at chapter titles?
> 
> Enjoy!

The wind was howling and the rain was pounding down on the metal sides of the Regalia. Ignis was grateful it wasn’t hailing, though he held his breath. 

 

Hail would’ve been preferred to what had decided to happen instead. The car made a strange clanking sound before she shut off, wheel locking up. Grateful for going slow, the car skidded to a stop, going sideways slightly.

 

“What happened?” Gladio spoke, assuring the Prince was alright before leaning forward to address Ignis. the man sighed deeply. 

 

“I’m afraid we’ve broken down.” he spoke, the wind howling outside of the car. He could feel the force of it against the vehicle. 

 

“Awesome,” came the sarcastic, rather tired sounding prince in the back seat The motion of them skidding to a sideways halt had awoken him. How he was sleeping with the storm outside was a wonder to begin with. 

 

“So uh, what now? We call Cindy to tow us?” Prompto had spoke hopefully. For once it wasn’t a hopefulness to see Cindy. It was a hopefulness to get out of this storm.

 

“Already on it,” Ignis spoke, phone to his ear. Noctis yawned and leaned forward in his seat. He seemed more irritated that he had been woken up, rather than their current situation.

 

“Heya Ignis,”

 

“Cindy, I hope you are well,"

 

“Dude, cut the small talk and tell her we’re stranded,” Gladio huffed, arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Well enough with a storm raging outside! We haven’t had to shut the garage up in years! Probably not since i was just a lil girl.” she said. Ignis worried about that statement.

 

“Yes well, We seem to have a predicament.” He spoke slowly. “The Regalia seems to have broken down. Are you able to come tow us?” He asked, glancing at the other three, all leaning forward and eagerly straining to hear the girl on the phone. He shook his head. He heard Cindy click her tongue.

 

“Fraid not Iggy. Storms too strong for me to drive the tow truck. Let alone try to tow a car. Ya’ll got somewhere to settle down for the night?” She asked. Her tone was worried. 

 

Ignis sighed, watching the others around him deflate. Gladio lightly hit the back of Prompto’s seat in a huff as he slouched back into the leather seats. 

 

“Damn.” he grumbled

 

“I’m not quite sure yet. We haven’t left the car to find out. Thank you, Cindy. Stay safe in the storm, and please inform us when you can come tow us.” he said.

 

“You betcha I will! Stay safe yourselves. All ya.’ll!” They hung up.

 

“So we get to go out in this?” Noctis looked out his window. “Great,” he said, the word drawn out. Ignis had opened his map in the front seat. Prompto was taking pictures out his window of the howling storm and Gladio was still huffing.

 

“There’s a haven not far from here.” he spoke.

 

“ _ Haven _ .” Noct emphasized the word. “We are not camping out in this. The tent will be gone before Gladio gets the second post in.” he spoke. His shield grunted in agreement.

 

“It appears to be hidden in a cave. We gather our stuff and make a run for the cave.” Ignis said simply. Prompto whined. 

 

“We have to  _ walk _ in this?”

 

“Running would be more beneficial.” Gladio noted, grinning. The two youngers groaned.

 

“Enough.” Ignis pushed up his glasses. “We either sit here in the car or we go to the haven. Who knows how long we will be stranded here, and we have no power. No heat. If night falls we'd be sitting ducks for daemons sitting in the car. Everyone will grab a handful of camping equipment out of the trunk, and we’ll make a run for the haven.” He said, looking at all of them.

 

They nodded in response. That was the plan.

 

\--

 

And that's how they ended up here. In their haven in a cave. They were soaking wet and covered in a thick layer of mud up to their necks.

 

Gladio pitched the tent and Ignis set up the stove. Prompto set up the camping chairs, and Noctis cast a spell to start a fire.

 

“Show off,” Prompto said, and Noctis just stuck his tongue out in response.

 

“Gather dry clothes from our bag everyone. Staying in a damp cave in soaked clothes isn’t a wise movement.” he said, taking off his glasses and setting them on the ledge attached to the stove. They were smeared with water droplets, and he was wearing nothing dry to wipe them with.

 

Gladio opened up the bag containing their clothes. He began to pull out outfits for all of them. They had stripped from their wet clothes and changed into dry clothes. It was a relief. 

 

"Nothing's more uncomfortable than wet socks" Prompto said as he plopped down by the fireplace, feet bare.

 

Ignis had gathered the wet muddy clothes. He was planning on hanging them over their chairs to dry, but with the mud caked to them they wouldn’t be very wearable when they dried. He laid them out beside the tent instead. It never even occurred to him that they were running low on wearable clothing.

 

“Yo Iggy, whats for dinner?” Gladio’s voice grumbled. As well as his stomach. Ignis sighed, picking up his glasses and drying them off at last. 

 

“We’re low on supplies.” he spoke, all of them looking at him with a look of worry. “So We’ll have to settle for cup noodles.” He said, regretting it as they all seemed to light up for a meal so unhealthy.

 

“Sweet,” Gladio grunted contently, returning to setting up their campsite.

 

Hopefully this wouldn’t last too much longer. The storm should pass by morning and they could be on their way once more.


	2. Dance Around The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Gladio leave the cave to search for supplies. After awhile, Prompto and Noctis grow worried and go out to search for their friends. In the process, the four of them return to the cave covered in mud and soaked by the rain. They go to change only to find out they're out of clothes. Someone needs to do laundry.

**_CRACK_ **

 

“Ahh!” Prompto had startled, clutching onto Noctis’ arm as the crack of lightning sounded and the thunder rumbled, seeming to shake their safe haven. 

 

Noctis thought it was cute how Prompto clung to his arm with each rumble of thunder, then quickly released him.

 

“Don’t,” he said as the other had gone to apologize for the thousandth time. “Don’t sweat it, Prompto.” he said. 

 

“Right..Sorry.”

 

“I just said,”

 

“Sor-”

 

“ _ Prompto. _ ”

 

“Heh, right.” the blonde rubbed the back of his head. They sat around the fire on the ground.  They had wanted to play Kings Knight, but Ignis had reminded them to be smart and save their phone batteries.

 

Ignis and Gladio had left around an hour ago to check out the storm and to see if there was anything nearby they could gather. 

 

Day two of the storm was passing, and they were about to enter the second night, leading into the third day stranded. This was Crazy.

 

**_CRACKBOOM!_ **

 

A small squeak emitted from the male beside the Prince. He had noticed the way Prompto had jumped, eyes shutting. Noctis chuckled again, slinging an arm around his shoulder. For as long as he could remember Prompto was afraid of thunderstorms. He had learned that in high school when he had stayed over one night. 

 

_ Prompto had been crashing on his couch that night. It was around 3am when Noctis woke up when there was a knock on his bedroom door from a clearly frightened and nervous Prompto. He had remember the other’s eyes had been red and wet with tears, although the other denied it. He had asked to sleep in the other's bed with him, afraid of the storm outside. Noctis had welcomed in his frightened friend and never judged him for his fear. _

 

Now was no different than then. He kept the arm around the other as they sat by the fire. Prompto had leaned into the embrace, probably for more comfort. Regardless, it had made the Prince blush.

 

Noctis wasn’t sure when these feelings for his friend arose. Perhaps it was back in high school. Yeah, definitely. He knew he for sure had a crush on Prompto when at their Winter Formal he felt anger bubble in his chest when his friend had started to chat up a girl for a dance. Noctis had come up with an Excuse for them to do some stupid dance together instead. 

 

He thought it was just a high school crush, but it appeared that he still had feelings for his friend. He’d never act on them, however. He didn’t want to ruin their friendship. Also, he was on his way to marry Luna. 

 

Talk about awkward.

 

' _yeah so I know we're suppose to get married but Prompto and I are kinda a thing so..??'_

 

“When do ya think Gladio and Ignis will return?” Prompto had asked. Noctis abandoned his thoughts and shrugged. 

 

“Wanna go check for them?” He asked, glancing down at the other. Prompto seemed hesitant before he nodded. The boys got up and headed out to the cave entrance. They called for the others a few times and upon gaining no response, flicked on their chest lights and headed into the storm, making sure to stay side by side.

 

A Crack of thunder had Prompto stumbling and falling face first into the mud. 

 

“Prompto!” Noctis called past the wind, kneeling down to help the other up. 

 

“S-Sorry, Got startled, ha,” Prompto murmured, getting up and groaning at his mud soaked clothing. Noctis patted his back. 

 

“Don’t sweat it,” he said, grabbing the others’ arm and continuing their search. He kept the grip, sure to keep the other upright if he stumbled. Prompto’s cheeks seemed to glow pink under the mud that splattered his face, hiding most of his freckles. Noctis just figured it was embarrassment from tripping.

 

“GLADIO! IGNIS!” Noctis called, wind whipping his coat around him, hair rain slicked to his face. 

 

“This was a bad idea,” Prompto whimpered, not wanting to be out in this storm any longer. They had hardly been out here for ten minutes and they were a mess. Prompto more so than Noctis, being covered in mud. But the mud was beginning to splatter up onto the raven haired male.

 

“Noct?” Came the concerned voice of Ignis. Two lights shown through the thick rain and low and behold there was Gladio and Ignis running towards them. Gladio had taken off his shirt and draped it over Ignis’ head, who used one arm to hold it out over him while the other held onto some things they had gathered.

 

“Gladio! Ignis, thank the Six it’s you!” Prompto said, a dopey relieved grin on his face, leaning on Noctis.

 

“Are you hurt?” Ignis asked, noticing Prompto’s stance.

 

“What the hell are you two doing out here in this?” Gladio interrupted, voice booming over the howl of the wind and rain. 

 

“Looking for you!” Noctis snapped back, nearly growling. 

 

"I'm fine," Prompto assured Ignis, standing up straighter.

 

“No time to fight, let's get back to the haven.” Ignis said, silencing all of them as they made their way back to the cave.

 

They all entered the cave and Ignis went over to the table to set down his supplies. 

 

Prompto collapsed beside the fireplace. Noctis chuckled at him as he shook his head, water droplets flying everywhere. As they hit the fire they sizzled, causing Prompto to jump up, startled by the sound. 

 

“Dude, don’t do that.” the blonde said, huffing. “I thought I caught on fire for a moment.” he added, pouting. Noctis laughed. How was his friend so cute?

 

“My bad,” he said, apologizing. “Hey Gladio, grab the bag with our clothes in it?” He called back to where the other was leaning into the tent, careful not to drip water on their items.

 

He emerged with the bag in hand, hold it it open to reveal mud covered, blood covered, and other fluid covered clothing. Their mud soaked wet clothes from the days past were still sitting beside the tent, crusty and definitely not wearable. Not comfortably, anyway.

 

“Yeah, about that.” he said, looking between all of them before letting his eyes settle on Ignis.

 

Ignis sighed, taking off his soaked glasses once more. He was glad he could see without them, albeit his vision wasn’t perfect.

 

“I swear, how have we gone through all our clean clothing?” he asked, wishing to get out of the damp clothes sticking to his skin, making him uncomfortable. 

 

“Who knows." came a rather sarcastic drawl from Noctis. "Couldn’t possibly be the fact we’ve done nothing but camped out the past week and a half.” Noctis spat, almost bitterly. He wanted the nice comfortable beds of a hotel. He'd even settle for a caravan.

 

“Watch your tone.” Gladio warned the prince.

 

“I agree with Noct,” Prompto spoke up, which was weird for him to agree with Noctis’ snide remarks. “I know we’re trying not to spend our gil, but we haven’t even stayed in a  _ Caravan _ as of late. So Its not really that surprising all our clothes are dirty.” He felt his cheeks heat slightly at the attention on him. Noct was looking at him weird. 

 

A fond look, almost. Maybe? Prompto wasn’t sure. He was probably just reading into it too much. Noctis was just happy he agreed with him. 

 

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose. “You are probably right.” he admitted. He walked over and took the bag from Gladio, and gathered the mud caked clothing from beside the tent and shoved it into the bag rather carelessly. 

 

“What are you doing now?” Gladio asked, brow raised. Ignis just hummed, going over to his kitchenette and grabbing the dish soap he used to clean off the nights dishes with. 

 

“I’m going to do laundry.” that warranted a look of confusion from all three of them.

 

“Uh Iggy? We’re stranded in a cave with no working car,” Prompto reminded.

 

“Unfortunately so,” he said simply, setting the bag of clothes down on the chair.

 

“So…?”

 

“So, Everyone strip out of your clothes. Down to your underwear at least. I’m going to do laundry.”

 

“ _ Strip _ ?” Prompto had squeaked. The Prince raised a brow. 

 

“How am I to wash your clothes if you are wearing them, Prompto?” Ignis asked.

 

“Do explain how you intend to wash our clothes.” Gladio asked. He was already half naked since he had lent his jacket to Ignis. He began to kick off his boots, undoing his belt and taking off his pants.

 

Prompto flushed and looked away from the shield, looking back to Ignis who had taken off Gladio's shirt and was beginning to unbutton his own. 

 

“The creak that runs through this cave.” He said matter of factly. “I’m going to go do laundry like they used to before technology.” He said, clicking his tongue as he shrugged out of his shirt, balling it up into the bag and taking Gladio’s pants when he handed them over, pretending not to glance over the others form for a moment. He was only in red boxers now. Mhh.

 

He cleared his throat.

 

“Prompto, Noctis. Clothes, please.” he said, looking at the two of them as he began to undo his own belt.

 

Noctis just shrugged and began to undo his own pants. He kicked them off after undoing  his boots, and shrugged off his coat and pulled off his soaking shirt. He gave a shiver, instantly scooting closer to the fire as he flung his clothes at  Ignis. He was left in dark black silk boxers. Even they were slightly wet, but like hell was he stripping down completely in a cave with four other dudes that were practically family. Or his crush. 

 

Again. talk about awkward.

 

Prompto relented, stripping out of his clothes and down into his boxers and wristbands. He refused to remove the thing. He was grateful the others never seemed to question it.

 

Ignis gathered up their clothing items and assured himself he had the soap. “Little magic to warm the water, add the dish soap. Should be easy enough to get the mud, blood, and whatever else is stained on our clothes out." he stated. "I should be back within the hour with our clothes. We can hang them by the fire to dry.” he said. 

 

Prompto had scooted closer to Noctis at the fireside. The firelight highlighted his freckle splattered torso. Noctis pretended not to stare.

 

“Be quick, Specs.” Noct said, sighing. The fire had their little nook of the cave pretty warm. He was just glad to be out of the sopping clothes. He hugged his knees to his chest, resting his head on them as he glanced at Ignis as he crossed the haven boundaries and made his way down a path around the corner deeper into the cave to where the creek ran. 

 

Noctis closed his eyes slowly only to blink them open when he heard Prompto shiver, rubbing his arms. He smiled. He looked over the others trembling body. The way his muscles clenched and twitched as he shivered. He glanced over his abs, letting his eyes linger along the waistline of his boxers, wishing he could run his fingers through the blonde happy trail leading past the waistband of his boxers.

 

“Noct?” Prompto spoke and pulled him out of his daze, realizing where he was looking and what he was thinking. 

 

“Hm? Sorry, Spaced out.” he said, acting as if he hadn’t been staring at his best friends body.  Prompto laughed, awkwardly almost. His face seemed flushed.

 

“Dude, did you see Ignis' boxers?” He asked, looking at Noctis with a laugh. Noctis raised a brow.

 

“You were looking at Iggy’s boxers?” the raven haired questioned. Prompto sputtered.

 

“N-No way!” he said, flushing. “I mean, okay, but..." Prompto gave a frustrated sigh "no okay, did you  _ see  _ them?”

 

“Are you asking if I was looking at Ignis’ boxers?” he raised a brow. He glanced at Prompto's “I do notice yours have chocobos all over them." The other only got more red, tinging the tips o his ears. How cute. Noctis smiled.

 

“ _ DUDE _ .” He flustered. “Oh, so you’ll look at my boxers but not Iggy’s?” he huffed.

 

“You’re the one talking about boxers.” the prince retorted.

 

“UGH.  _ Anyway _ ” he huffed. “They said ‘Kiss the Cook’ across the ass and had several kiss marks around, well you know.”

 

“So you were staring at Ignis’ ass?”

 

“ _ Noctis _ .”

 

The Prince laughed. “I’m teasing. I didn’t notice, that's hilarious.” he said, blinking slightly. “Did you see, Glad--” he turned around to ask Gladio, but the other hand vanished. “Wonder where he ran off to.” he murmured.

 

Prompto laughed and folded his hands behind his head and laid back. Noctis took that time to appreciate every inch of Prompto’s form without the blond noticing. He was so freckle spattered. Noctis wanted to kiss every one.

 

“No way Iggy would buy something like that on his own. Wonder who got them for him,” Prompto laughed. Noctis watched how his chest and stomach moved with the motion of the laughter.

 

“Right…” He hadn’t really registered what Prompto had said. He had found his way down that happy train again. Eyes skimming over his boxers where he knew…

 

“Noct?”

 

“W-what?” he looked up at Prompto who had propped himself up on his elbows, looking at him with a confused look. Noctis swallowed slightly, and he swore up and down he imagined Prompto’s blue eyes follow the motion of his adam’s apple.

 

“Noct,” his voice was huskier. No, Noctis imagined it.

 

“Prompto?” His voice was more breathy than he would’ve liked it to be.  _ Fuck _ . 

 

Prompto pushed himself into a sitting position again, and he scooted closer to Noctis. They were so close. Noctis couldn’t make eye contact, it was too awkward. He dropped his eyes to glance behind the blonde, but his eyes came into focus with those freckle spattered shoulders. He followed the designs of stars on the others skin, right to the junction of his neck. He wanted to kiss it. Suckle it, nip it. Mark it. He licked his lips. He noticed the others adam’s apple bob and he looked up to see the other lick his lips as well. 

 

_ Snap out of it Noct, you’re gunna scare him off. _ He thought, groaning to himself. He shut his eyes to try to compose himself, but in that moment of darkness he felt warm hands on his shoulders and before he could open his eyes there were soft yet chapped lips pressed to his own. His eyes went wide as he stared at the mess of blond hair that was presented before him. 

 

Prompto was... _ Kissing _ him?! Time seemed to stop, wind howling outside the cave and the crackling of the fire the only sound that could be heard in Noctis’ ears. Aside from the mad rush of blood.

 

Prompto pulled away, suddenly flustered but it was cute because it accented his freckles.

 

“N-Noct, shit man I--”

 

“Can we kiss again?” Noctis spoke, eyes seeming to light up. Prompto blinked and before he could form an answer the Crown Prince of Lucis had crawled his way over and was kissing him, pressing  him back against the rocky ground of the haven as he cupped his cheek with one hand, the other placed beside Prompto’s head to hold himself up. 

 

What felt like lightning was running through his body. And it wasn’t the elements he held within him. This was different. This was from the cute blonde below him that he was kissing. This was Prompto doing this to him. 

 

He had straddled the others waist and made himself comfortable as they kissed. The kiss got rather heated rather fast, tongues slipping against each other, teeth clashing from time to time. Groans erupted from both of the boys.

 

Noctis shifted his hips slightly and earned a hiss from the blonde. He pulled back and opened his eyes to look down at the other. His own eyes were cloudy with want as he stared at his best friend.

 

“N-Noct,” Prompto breathed as he matched the other’s gaze. They both were clearly aware of what that small movement of hips had done. Prompto hesitated before shifting his hips himself, and Noctis let his head fall forward with a slight sigh, moving his hips along with the others. They had a rhythm figured out as their lips met once more, swallowing down each other's moans and groans.

 

Prompto could hardly believe it himself. He had  _ kissed _ Noctis. He had thought for sure he’d be pushed away and a awkward talk would follow. Instead, a rather heated make out session followed.

 

Prompto wasn’t complaining.

 

Neither was Noctis.


	3. 500 Gil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could be wrong, but it wasn’t often he was wrong. He’d take his chances.
> 
> “500 gil,” was all he repeated. Gladio grunted, wearing a grin.
> 
> “You’re on.” he said, standing to his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 5am i am sorry if this is badly written or got out of hand.

“For the twenty sixth time, Gladio,  _ No. _ ”

 

“You’re counting?”

 

A sigh. Ignis wiped his brow with the back of his hand, sitting at the edge of the river where an eddy had formed at the bottom of a small set of rapids. He was currently cleaning a cluster of socks. He thrust his hand under the water, casting a fire spell to heat the water.

 

For the past hour nearly Gladio had been asking him if he was done yet.

 

A grunt came from behind him, and he hardly gave the other man a glance. 

 

“I know you didn’t come down here just to do push ups. You could have done so back at the haven.” Ignis hummed as he massaged the soap into the socks he held in the warm water.

 

“You want me to hang around the haven,” he grunted on his upthrust “With the two half naked kids,” grunt on the down thrust “who are going to dance around each other” grunt “all night?”

 

“How can you be so sure they’ll just dance around each other all night?” Ignis asked, wringing the socks out and laying them out beside him with the underwear and pants he had done. He moved onto the shirts. The water was still warm. He grabbed one of Gladio’s tank tops and thrust it into the water.

 

“Seriously, Iggy? We’ve been watching them dance around each other for years now. If anything it’d be more awkward now since Noct’s set to marry Luna.”

 

“Although you have a valid point, our Prince can be pretty stubborn. You know as well as I do that he likes to get his way.” He began to lather soap into the clothes in the water.

 

A few grunts before words. “He’s a little bratty sure,” A final grunt and the other stood, walking over to stand behind the other male. “But I don’t see him making the first move.” Ignis laughed at the others words. He felt the hand on his shoulder before the behemoth of a man sat beside him. 

 

“Then perhaps Prompto shall,” Ignis said simply, beginning to wash out the soap and mud and whatever else was on these clothes.

 

“With his Anxiety?”

 

“You have such little faith in those boys, Gladiolus.” Ignis sounded almost disappointed, yet he had a smile on his face.

 

“You know them as well as I do! You seem pretty sure of yourself. Did you plan this?” Gladio grinned. Ignis continued to thrust different articles of clothing into the water.

 

“Me? Heavens no. I would’ve thought of something more safe than the Regalia breaking down and stranding us with little materials in a raging storm.” he noted, matter-of-factly. he almost sounded hurt by the accusation. Almost.

 

“Okay yeah...You’re not that insane. Getting there, though.”

 

“Hey,”

 

“Kidding.” Gladio’s hand slipped from the others shoulder to rest on his waist, warm hands massaging the skin there. Ignis appreciated the embrace.

 

“500 Gil.”

 

“Excuse me?” Gladio raised a brow, glancing down at the other.

 

“Go back to the camp, Gladio. I will bet you 500 gil that they aren’t dancing around each other. Or avoiding each other.” Ignis stated, taking Noct’s shirt and wringing it out, lolling his head to the side to look at the other with a grin.

 

“That's a lot of gil you’re wagering. What makes you so sure?” Gladio grumbled, brows furrowing.

 

Ignis smirked, more to himself than the other, as he looked back down at the water. He was almost finished with their laundry, though he had slowed his pace. Give the boys back at the Haven more time. He had a strong feeling that the dancing around each other would come to an end tonight. He could be wrong, but it wasn’t often he  _ was _ wrong. He’d take his chances.

 

“500 gil,” was all he repeated. Gladio grunted, wearing a grin.

 

“You’re on.” he said, standing to his feet.

 

“Leaving so soon?” Ignis mused, washing up Prompto’s vest carefully. He glanced over his shoulder as he began to roll the vest to squeeze the water out, the patches and studs making the action difficult.

 

“I want my 500 gil.” the shield stated.

 

“Trying to go back before they end their dance?”

 

“That's not what I said,”

 

“You implied it.” Ignis stood and gathered the finished laundry. “Well, if you so insist on heading back now, how about you help me carry the laundry, hm?” Ignis was glad to see Gladio scoop up the remaining of the damp clothes.

 

“I know just the cook book to purchase with my 500 gil.” he hummed. Gladio hip checked him lightly. 

 

“So sure of yourself.” He was starting to worry the other was right about the dance coming to an end. 

 

“Try telling me you’d be able to resist me had we been left alone in our underwear.” he spoke. Gladio laughed. 

 

“Ya got me there, but they aren’t us. We’ve been together for how long now?”

 

“Longer than their friendship,” Ignis stated. “Put us in a situation where we weren’t together. Could you avoid me then?" he paused, laughing. "Remember our dance?”

 

“How could I forget. It lasted forever.” Gladio laughed, shifting the laundry into one arm as they walked.

 

“At first I wasn’t even aware we were dancing.” Ignis said.

 

Gladio laughed, slinging his free arm around the others waist and tugging him to his side.  Ignis smiled.

 

“Took you forever to catch on. Noctis got in the way a lot, too.” He said, grumbling.

 

“My duties to the prince came first. As they still do.” Ignis said with a knowing smile.

 

“As do mine of course. Doesn’t make it any less frustrating.”

 

“I remember our first date.” Ignis said with a fond smile, thinking back on the memory.

 

“It was real simple. There was no way it could’ve gone wrong.” Gladio sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“And our precious prince had decided to wander away from the citadel because he wanted to ‘be an adult and go to a movie by himself. He fourteen years old. Troubled years.”

 

“Those years never ended.” Gladio laughed.

 

“They sure didn’t.

  
  


“Heh, then our second and third date.” Gladio laughed.

 

Ignis folded his fingers in to make a phone with his thumb and pinkie, placing it to his ear.

 

“Ignis! Hey Ignis, you need to come over to my apartment maybe now? I uh. Well Prompto Uh We melted some Tupperware to the stove and now the fire alarm is going off and we don’t know what to do? The place smells disgusting” Ignis mocked the prince.

 

Gladio did the same motion with his hand. “Iggy! Hi, so Don’t get mad, but Noct and I may have gotten some alcohol and he may or may not have wandered outside and I can’t get him back into his apartment and he keeps saying he wants a sweet treat from you and can you come convince him to return inside?”

 

“Then our nice dinner date which you had decorated your room back at the citadel for.” Ignis hummed.

 

Gladio groaned. “Don’t remind me. That was a disaster.”

 

“How was I aware Noctis was going to skip school and take his car on a joyride with Prompto?” The strategist sounded bitter. “Believe me, I would’ve stopped that if i could have. I got an earful for that one.”

 

“As did I. It was awkward having a talk with my father and The king at my doorway when my room was covered in rose petals and candles and all that other romantic shit. You never did get to see it.

 

“I was busy lecturing the Prince after my lecture had finished.”

 

The pair of them laughed. “I swear, those boys cause so much trouble.” Ignis chuckled, turning the corner and spotting the blue glow of their haven.

 

“Trouble for us.” Gladio shook his head. “The dates I could forgive. Cockblocking us the first time we were having sex? That one is unforgivable. I’d give them hell about it. If they knew about us that is.” he coughed.

 

“They don’t I assure you. Although we don’t exactly keep it a secret. I wonder when they’ll figure it out.”

 

“And you think they’ll end their dance. They haven’t even realized we’re a thing, and you think they’re gunna realize they both have it bad for each other?”

 

“ _ P-Prompto _ .” Noctis voice was breathy. Gladio blinked as he heard it, hearing the blonde squeak in response.

 

_ No _ way.

 


	4. Ending Ballad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone stops dancing around everyone finally. Everyone comes clean and a lot is learned.
> 
> AKA Mommy Iggy and Dadio Gladio embarrass the kids.
> 
> its 530 am. forgive me.

“ _ P-Prompto _ .” Noctis voice was breathy. Gladio blinked as he heard it, hearing the blonde squeak in response.

 

_ No _ way.

 

The pair made their way up to the haven, coming behind the tent to spot the two making out by the fire, Noctis’ hand between them gripping both of them in his fist, moving it up and down.

 

Ignis grinned, giving Gladio a knowing look.

 

Gladio looked down at the other with nearly a glare.

 

“Lets leave them be,” Ignis whispered, ready to turn to return to the creak but Gladio had cleared his throat and walked forward.

 

“Boys, hope you aren’t making more laundry for Iggy to do. He just finished up.” his voice boomed. They had cock blocked him and Iggy so many times. It was time for revenge.

 

Never in his life had Ignis seen the boys move so quickly. Prompto pushed Noctis off of him, nearly right into the fire. Noctis had quickly thrown himself to the other side and both boys hurried to shove themselves back into their boxers as they turned to look at Gladio in pure embarrassment.

 

“G-Gladio,” Noctis said, clearing his throat. “I-It wasn’t.

 

“Come now prince, lying isn’t a good trait. Also not one you do well.” Ignis spoke as he began to lay their clothes out around the fire, hanging items from the backs of the camping chairs.

 

Prompto and the Prince were standing now. Prompto was beat red, as he stared at the ground, hands folded in front of his groin. The Prince held a similar posture.

 

Gladio looked between the two of them and let out a defeated sound. “Damn it you two. Of all the places and times to be doing such things,”

 

Prompto felt ashamed. Noctis spoke up again.

 

“Gladio, I, shut up. It’s none of your concern!” He snipped.

 

“Oh but is.” Came Ignis voice. Both boys turned to look at the strategist with curious looks.

 

“How do you figure?!” Noctis was flustered.

 

Gladio groaned, going over to the tent and grabbing his gil. He handed 500 to Ignis.

 

“Thank you very much, Gladio.” Ignis said, counting the money.

 

“Wait, Did Gladio just  _ pay  _  you?” Prompto squeaked. Ignis hummed in confirmation.

 

“Wait...Were you betting on us?!” Prompto asked, face red.

 

“But of course. We’ve only been watching the two of you dance around each other for the past 5 years.” Ignis stated matter-of-factly. “It has been simply miserable.” Ignis sighed.

 

“I-I, you...Wait, how did you  _ know _ ?!” Noctis hissed.

 

“You two really are blind.” Gladio laughed, hands on his hips. Ignis crossed his arms across his chest.

 

“W-We’re not blind! We’re just..awkward, is all.” Prompto defended.

 

“Blind as a bat.” Ignis hummed.

 

“Shut up.” Noctis huffed, sighing.

 

“Hows it feel to be cockblocked?” Gladio asked, ruffling Noct’s hair.

 

Noctis flustered and batted the others hand away.

 

“W-We weren’t--”

 

“Feels a lot better to be on the blocking side, rather than the blocked side.” Ignis hummed, turning his back to them to turn on the stove, beginning dinner.

 

“Huh?” Prompto pouted. Noctis was also confused at the statement, but he had glanced at Ignis, eyes falling to the other’s boxers to see what Prompto was talking about earlier. He laughed a little to himself. Where the heck did he even get those.

 

“Be glad it was us who cock blocked you rather than a daemon.” Gladio stated.

 

“Or a crashed car.”

 

“Or a drunk Prince.”

 

“Or oh, remember the time they called because Noctis washed their school uniforms and turned them pink?”

 

“And neither of them could wait all of  _ ten minutes _ for me to rush over?” Ignis sighed.

 

Noctis and Prompto’s eyes shot between the pair before them.  _ No way _ .  _ Now fucking way. _

 

“The  _ worst _ was the time Noctis forgot something in the training hall and decided to give Prompto the grand tour of the place.”

 

“I didn’t know I could fit inside one of those lockers.” Ignis grinned. He glanced over his shoulder and watched Noctis give an almost disgusted look.

 

“Y-You two are--” Prompto sputtered.

 

“How long?!” Noctis asked, face red. This whole night was something else.

 

“Remember when you snuck away from the Citadel to go see a movie because you ‘were an adult you can do adult things’.”

 

“Back when I was fourteen?” yeah, Ignis was called to drag me back home. I got an earful of a lecture. I couldn't forget.” the Prince murmured.

 

“Yes.” Ignis’ voice sounded bitter. “We were on our first date.”

 

“Oh, shit. I-I’m uh. Sorry?”

 

“Wait, what about all that other stuff you just went on about?” Prompto asked, referring to the mentions of a drunk Noctis and laundry and a crashed car.

 

“Second date, third date, eighth date.” Ignis hummed.

 

“Prepare yourself boys.” Gladio warned. The two of them looked frightened.

 

“F-For what?” Prompto asked. He was practically standing behind Noctis now.

 

“I can’t even begin to count the amount of times the two of you have cockblocked Iggy and I. I’m making it my personal mission to give you the worst case of blue balls in the world.”

 

“Gladio, that seems a bit harsh.” Ignis mused. He had no intentions of stopping the other, however.

 

Noctis looked like an equal mix of embarrassed, scared, and angry. “You suck.”

 

“And well.” Ignis spoke before he could silence himself. He flustered, glad his back was to the group. 

 

“ _ Disgusting! _ It’s like hearing about your parents having Sex.” Noctis spat, shaking his head. Gladio laughed.

 

“Wait, does that mean you bought him those Boxers, Gladio?” Prompto asked, trying to change the subject away from sex.

 

“No, actually.” Gladio said, glancing back at Ignis.

 

Ignis grinned. “No, these were a gift.” He spoke.

 

“From who?” Prompto pressed.

 

“King Regis.”

 

“ _ WHAT _ ?!” Noctis nearly screeched.

 

“He gave them to me as a gag gift once he had figured out about Gladio and I. Gladio seemed to enjoy the gesture.”

 

“Okay, I’ve been scared enough for tonight.” Noctis said, rubbing his eyes. He grabbed Prompto’s wrist, missing how the other flinched as his hand came close over the leather wristband. “We’re going on a walk to the creek.”

 

“I’ll send Gladio to fetch you when dinner is finished.” Ignis said simply.

 

“Please don’t.” Noctis groaned as they walked away from the haven.

 

Gladio laughed and came up behind Ignis, kissing his cheek before the cook turned his head to meet his lips.

 

“Think we went a little too far?” Ignis asked as he flipped the egg over in the pan.

 

“Oh, definitely.” Gladio said with a grin, bringing a hand down to grope the others ass. Ignis laughed.

 

So they were stranded in a cave in a storm. Overall, it wasn’t turning out to be that bad of an experience after all. Perhaps the gods had it planned all along.

 

“It almost feels as if we’re closer as a family now.” Ignis spoke, voice sincere. Gladio smiled.

 

“I agree.” he said.

 

“Think they’re going to go back at it?” Ignis asked.

 

“Who knows. They might be talking about what just went down.”

 

“I’ll bet you 300 gil they’re going to continue.”

 

“No way! I’m done betting you. Only a fool makes a bet with a strategist.” Gladio decided, chuckling.

 

“Hm. I wonder what bets i should make with Prompto and Noctis.” he mused.

 

“Oh, harsh.” Gladio laughed.

 

* * *

 

They ended up stranded in the cave for another three days. Three long days of Gladio looming over the two boys every time they got close to each other.

 

Day five of being stranded and they received a call from Cindy saying she was on her way to tow them to hammerhead.

 

Noctis had convinced her to drop them off at a hotel not far from hammerhead along the way. He used his own gil to book two separate hotel rooms.

 

They all spent some much needed time away from the other couple, and quality time with their boyfriends.

 

Too bad their rooms were side by side and headboards banged against the wall and moans could be heard through the thin cheap walls of the hotel. 

 

No one seemed to care, though. Soft beds and clean dry clothes were a blessing. two separate rooms were just what they needed, regardless of the lack of complete privacy.

 

They were all content. And they basked in the feeling while it lasted. They enjoyed each others company before they'd have to return to the task at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anyone be interested in short fics of Gladio and Iggys dates that got interupted? Let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> SO upon finishing this fic And the great feedback i decided to make this a series and write out all the interrupted dates between Gladio and Ignis! I have a few ideas lined up, but please leave suggestions in the comments! Based all before this fic, of course, in what ways do you think that Noctis, alongside with Prompto at times, could have accidentally cock blocked the strategist and the shield? ^_^


End file.
